December 21st - Doomsday
by doctorwho9000
Summary: The so-called day for "the end of the world" has begun on Earth. With a blast from the Daleks, four cities succumb to nothing. Other parts of the universe are in danger not just the Earth. Two words are sent from UNIT to the Doctor regarding this. Bad Wolf. Can the Doctor save the day?
1. The Blast around the world

The day was December 21st, 2012 for the world. In regions it was daytime, others nighttime, but still the same day. December 21st, 2012 – the so called "doomsday" that most people had thought to be a hoax. This is not the case as the Mayans were right in a way that the world would end.

How you ask?

Simple, they had finished the one calendar and there was another in the works. But then the civilization vanished without a trace. All by intervention of one race, the Daleks, who saw an opportunity to seize the Earth on this day. On this day (and others before) have had the chance for someone to allow time to be "re-written". Basically, the time-space continuum was very weak on this day, causing large amounts of changes to happen.

Meanwhile, a few Dalek ships were above Earth planning their moves. Their cloaking devices were working as no technologies on the surface had picked them up. On the capital ship, the Dalek commander was giving orders.

* * *

"Ion cannons primed, locate targets," the commander barked.  
"Capital city of the U.K. locked on,"  
"Capital city of the U.S. locked on,"  
"Capital city of Japan locked on,"  
"Capital city of Russia locked on,"

"Excellent," the commander said, "We are within firing range, however the only drawback in this flawless plan is that the cloaking devices are removed in the process,"

"Preparing to fire in 5 minutes….." a mechanical voice said throughout all of the ships.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the start of the countdown, in Houston…_

Things were running smoothly over at Houston, no problems all day, which started to concern some people. Something had to go wrong no matter what minor detail it was. Then they had gotten the worst news they've had all day.

One of the techs was monitoring space when the countdown begun. He heard everything including the audio clip played with it. He saved everything and immediately called his supervisor over.

"Listen," he said to her.

He played it over the main audio source for the room allowing everyone to hear the message of an Ion Cannon disaster. Also they heard one word repeated.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Everyone was in horror and was clueless as to what it was. However that so-called supervisor was actually in disguise. It was Martha Jones of UNIT.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Washington, London, and Moscow…_

Full-scale evacuations were underway as the countdown continued. Little did they know the full extent of what was to come.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Tokyo…_

The Japanese government took the message of 'impending doom' and took it with a grain of salt. Even with UNIT, and other big countries urging for the evacuation of Tokyo, they ignored it, believing it to be a hoax.

Oh, how wrong they were.

* * *

"Charge completed. Firing now,"

The four Ion Cannons shot down to Earth. Each city blew up in remarkable fashions.

* * *

**-CNN BREAKING NEWS-** read TV screens across the world, as well as other world-wide broadcasters.

"Reports are flying in and confirmed that four countries, the U.S., U.K., Japan, and Russia, have had their capital cities blown up. With the entire city of Tokyo ranking in for the most causalities because of a lack of evacuation."

Images were being shown of the damages while the report went on.

"We have also been provided with these audio clips, from which have been confirmed from space."

The clips played. Then the broadcast was taken over by only the one word: Exterminate.

* * *

_Currently, in UNIT HQ (U.S. Branch) – Somewhere in Utah…_

"Does operation Bad Wolf need to go into effect?" Martha Jones said over the video call.  
"Yes I'm afraid it does," the general said, "From what our sources can gather, other parts of the universe are just disappearing."  
"Alright, do it,"

The screens lit up in the HQ with the following screen:

**_PROGRAM: BAD WOLF – ONLY EXECUTE IN DIRE EMERGENCY_**

**_MESSAGE HAS BEEN TRANSMITTED._**

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the TARDIS…_

"That was the best time I've had in a while," Clara said to The Doctor.  
"Just wait because we're- getting a message on the psychic paper," The Doctor said.

He read it and stared at it long and hard. He thought that they were joking but also serious.

"What is it?" Clara said coming over, "What's Bad Wolf?"  
"The end of the universe," The Doctor told her, "But I doubt it's true."  
"Why don't we find out?"  
"Then let's go! Allons-y!"  
"Allons-y?"  
"It's a word I haven't used in quite some time really, but let's go,"

So he directed the TARDIS to Utah.

* * *

"Doctor, long time no see," Martha said to him, "And who might this be?"  
"Clara Oswald," The Doctor said, "Meet Martha Jones."  
"Hello, so nice to meet you, he's told me all about you," Clara said shaking hands.  
"Really now," she said, "I'm still the topic of conversation then?"  
"No needs to interrupt but four capital cities have been wiped clean from Earth," the general said.  
"Capital Cities, like Washington, London and others?" The Doctor said shocked.  
"Yes and one message I'll sure you know well by now,"

He played the clip.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor yelled.  
"What is it?" Clara asked confused.

However she would never get answer as an urgent message came in.

"Sir, there are reports and confirmation of aliens," a soldier said. Gunfire could be heard but no effect was had.  
"And are they the Daleks?"  
"No their…. DELETE. AAAHHH!" The transmission ended.  
"Those were Cybermen, not Daleks," The Doctor said.  
"Yes, this is perplexing,"

However they heard gunfire from outside the room. They looked out and saw the Cybermen approaching, with dead soldiers littered around the hall…

They went and hid back in the room, securing it for the time being. However, on the other hand, the news was showing live reports of Daleks in Seattle and other cities across the globe.

The end of days had begun.


	2. Update Notice - Will Replace w content

**Story Update:**

This story will continue! Just an FYI that I still want to keep it going. It might be short (only two more chapters) but it'll have a ton of content. Loads. Just a heads up for now!

Ciao,  
Doctorwho9000


End file.
